


Summer Vacation

by Cry3TearsLikeJ3T



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Breezy's role isn't to big until way later, Enjoy!, I think that's about it, M/M, Probably the gayest summer vacation to happen, Trans Tyler - Freeform, Well secret trans Tyler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cry3TearsLikeJ3T/pseuds/Cry3TearsLikeJ3T
Summary: A group of eight teenagers are ready for their huge group trip for summer vacation and of course good times are expected aren't they? Well mostly good times anyway, there are secrets being kept that some don't wish to tell but unfortunately for them this trip is where all secrets will be spilled and relationships will be tested. Are you ready for the ride? (If you didn't read the few tags I left then I'll quickly say here that Tyler is a secret trans as in he has told no one, not even Josh)





	1. Profiles

Profiles:  
Name: Brendon Urie  
Age: 18  
Relationship status: In a relationship with Ryan (very serious)  
Other facts-  
• Best friends with Dallon  
• Oblivious to Dallon  
• Had been in a relationship with Sarah once (quite serious)  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Name: Ryan Ross  
Age: 18  
Relationship status: In a relationship with Brendon (Very serious)  
Other facts-  
• Doesn't always see eye to eye with Dallon (he's not certain but he's suspicious of Dallon)  
• He and Patrick are good friends  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Name: Dallon Weekes  
Age: 20  
Relationship status: Single  
Other facts-  
• Trying to find a way to tell Brendon he's in love with him without ruining everything they have  
• Attempting to get Ryan to stop being suspicious of his feelings  
• Wishing he wasn't in love with his best friend  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Name: Patrick Stump  
Age: 19  
Relationship status: In a relationship with Pete  
Other facts-  
• Absolutely infatuated with Pete  
• Sassy  
• Takes photos of everything   
\--------------------------------------------------  
Name: Pete Wentz  
Age: 19  
Relationship status: In a relationship with Patrick  
Other facts-  
• Adores everything about Patrick  
• Will do anything for Patrick if asked in the right way  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Name: Tyler Joseph  
Age: 18  
Relationship status: In a relationship with Josh  
Other facts-  
• Is the only one that knows about Dallon's feelings for certain   
• Hiding a secret   
\--------------------------------------------------  
Name: Joshua Dun  
Age: 18  
Relationship status: In a relationship with Tyler  
Other facts-  
• Madly in love with Tyler  
• Is usually seen drumming out something no matter where he is  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Name: Sarah Orzechowski  
Age: 18  
Relationship status: Single  
Other facts-  
• Super awesome   
• Knows how to deal with a ton of situations  
• Gets on with everyone


	2. Summer

Summer was the best time of the year for this group of students.  
Six weeks of freedom before they had to return to all the work and stress that was college.  
This group was made up of eight, seven boys and a girl.  
Their names were Brendon Urie, Ryan Ross, Dallon Weekes, Pete Wentz, Patrick Stump, Joshua Dun, Tyler Joseph and Sarah Orzechowski.  
They were in the middle of discussing what they were going to do with their summer on the field outside the university when the idea hit Brendon.

Brendon's POV:  
How he's feeling: Excited  
"A group trip!" I exclaimed, sitting up from laying down with Ryan. This had caused Ryan to suddenly drop his head to the ground from my shoulder which was probably quite painful.  
"Ow," Ryan murmured, rubbing his head.  
"Sorry, didn't mean to jump up so suddenly," I quickly apologised.  
"What did you just say Brendon?" Tyler asked as he picked a few pieces of grass from the ground, not bothering to look up.  
"I said a group trip, that's what we should do with our summer," I explained and I seemed to have caught everyone's attention.  
"Sounds like it could fun," Ryan spoke up and I grinned at him. I knew he'd like it.  
"I'm in too," Pete said, looking away from Patrick.  
"If Pete's in I guess I am too," Patrick said.  
Josh had agreed the moment I asked and Tyler agreed shortly after. Sarah really liked the idea and thought it would be nice for us to bond with the people we aren't as close with, so that meant everybody had agreed, well except for Dallon who had been totally silent and was staring at the ground.  
"What about you Dallon?" I asked, leaning across and tapping his shoulder and he seemed to jump a bit before looking at me.  
"Um yeah sure," he agreed and I smiled, leaning back and collapsing beside Ryan again.  
This was going to be the best summer of my life.

Dallon's POV:  
How he's feeling: Frustrated  
Why did I agree? What possessed me to agree to going on a trip where I'd be forced to see him every single day, all day? I mean sure it wasn't the most awful thing because he sure was a sight to see and everyone would be there too.  
Ugh I was just panicking over nothing.

A year ago my stupid brain decided that it wanted Brendon Urie. My god damn best friend.  
My best friend that was taken and was in a very very serious relationship.  
I could not have been more fucked.  
"So any ideas as to where we should go?" Sarah asked excitedly.  
"No idea," Brendon said, laughing a little. His laugh was purely angelic.  
"Why don't we narrow it down," Ryan suggested.  
"How?" Josh asked as Tyler leant on his shoulder.  
"Like first of all, abroad or local?"  
"I think it would awesome to go abroad, I mean a group trip like this doesn't come along very often," Pete said.  
"You're right but it'll cost a lot won't it?" Patrick asked.  
"That's only if we stay somewhere that costs loads of money," Pete explained.  
"Then where do we sleep that's cheap?" Sarah questioned.  
There was a moment of silence before Tyler spoke up.  
"We could camp out, it'll work out cheaper to bring a few tents and camping equipment, I'm sure some of us own the right equipment," Tyler suggested, not bothering to look up.  
"That's an awesome idea, I'm in if everyone else is," Brendon said excitedly.  
Everybody agreed to this and we all eventually went our separate ways after the sun had set.Brendon and Ryan left hand in hand and I honestly couldn't bring myself to watch.  
This was getting harder to bare everyday.  
"You really should tell him or it'll kill you Dallon," Tyler whispered so nobody could hear.  
"Not yet," Was all I could say before Tyler sighed and left with Josh.  
"You alright Dallon?" Sarah asked as she stood beside me.  
"Yeah I'm good." Liar.  
"That's great," she said with a smile before we were left in a comfortable silence, just staring at the clouded sky before she broke it again.  
"You know what? I'm really looking forward to this trip because I think we can use it to get everything off our chests and take a breath of freedom."  
Sarah always had something positive to say, it was nice but sometimes she said things that I found negative in my case. For example, she thought the trio would be great for getting everything off our chests but I didn't want to get this off my chest because I could lose my best friend if I did.

This trip would certainly be interesting.


	3. England

Tyler's POV:  
How he's feeling: Tired  
The alarm clock screaming at me to tell me it's 8am was a sign that it had been yet another ten minutes since it had last yelled at me.  
It had been a week since we'd agreed on England. Today was the day we left, we had a plane to catch at 10am.  
However, I had been repeatedly pressing the snooze button for an hour and I was supposed to get up at 7am but I couldn't bring myself to do it.  
"Tyler come on, it's been an hour so get up," Josh said, clearly trying his best to sound like he wasn't annoyed that he'd had to wake up at 7am and I didn't join him.  
"No," I said, my voice muffled from hiding my face in my pillow.  
"Alright fine you stay there, I guess you mind me going through your phone." That got my attention.  
I shot up to find him holding my phone in his hand.  
"Give it back Josh," I demanded, holding my hand out.  
"Or what?" He asked, typing in my password. Why did I ever think it was a good idea to tell him?  
"I won't kiss you for a month," I threatened.  
"I think you're bluffing because you can't go an hour without one."  
Damnit he was right.  
"Come on I'm up so please give it back," I pleaded and he grinned before turning off the phone and tossing it to me.  
"Now come on, you've got half an hour to get ready," he said, grabbing my hands and pulling me over to him. I found myself being pulled into a hug. I couldn't imagine myself being mad at Josh or him at me.   
I leant down and hid my face in his chest.  
"You're such a jerk sometimes you know?" I said jokingly, a smile on my face.  
"Yeah but you love me anyway," he said, resting his head on my shoulder.  
"Strangely I do."  
He then pulled away and grinned.  
"No I think you're in need of a shower," he said and I sighed before turning and headed to the shower.

Ryan's POV:  
How he's feeling: Annoyed because Brendon needs to get his ass moving

England.  
Our destination was to be England.   
It had loads of green and would be perfect for camping, even if it was most likely to rain.   
"Brendon!" I called out when I noticed he hadn't even gotten up yet.  
No response.  
I sighed and knew exactly what had to be done.  
"Brendon you've got until I come into your room to get up or else," I said, grabbing a glass from the counter.  
Still no response.  
"You asked for it," I murmured as I filled the glass with cold water.  
He had 15 minutes to get ready.  
"Last warning," I said entering his room.  
He didn't even stir.  
You'd think a guy with as much energy as him would be awake already, but not Brendon.  
"Alright, hard way it is," I said and held the glass over his head and tipped it upside down, drenching him in cold water.  
He basically fell out and hit the floor with a thud.  
"What the hell Ryan?!" He exclaimed, standing up and rubbing his head.  
"You weren't getting up and you have less than 15 minutes to get ready and out the door," I explained, laughing a little.  
"You're harsh Ryan," he said and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving to have what I presumed to be the fastest shower he'd ever had.  
He'd forget to wake up at all if I wasn't there.

3 hours later:  
Tyler's POV:  
How he's feeling: Excited/Nervous  
Ok, back middle row and the two seats on the left side.   
"Josh," I said as I saw we'd be sitting next to a young couple, very young. They had to be at least 16 or just a bit older. The thought of sitting next to them for 5 hours made me uncomfortable to say the least.  
I was extremely self conscious and hated sitting next to strangers.  
"What's up Tyler?" He asked, putting his hand on my shoulder.  
We were stopping Patrick and Pete from getting to their seats but this was my concern at the moment.  
"Can you sit next to them, please?" I said, barely louder than a whisper.  
He seemed to register my concern and nodded.  
"Yeah sure, don't worry about it," he said and he just managed to squeeze past and sit himself next to the young girl. She looked Josh up and down before turning to her boyfriend and they started talking.  
I sat beside him quickly and Patrick and Pete advanced to their seats.  
"Thank you," I said and he smiled at me.  
"No problem, anything for you Tyler," he said and reached his hand out and I gladly held it.  
"When I say anything Tyler, I mean literally anything," he whispered and I couldn't help but smile the biggest smile I'd ever wore.

A few hours into the flight I felt myself being shook. I opened my eyes sleepily and adjusted to the lighting.  
I believe I'd fallen asleep 2 hours into the flight.  
"Tyler, wake up." It was Josh obviously I sighed before lifting my head off of his shoulder. I didn't realise I'd done that.  
"What?" I asked looking at him.  
"Will you talk to me? I'm sick of listening to this girl talk about her high school drama," he whispered as quietly as possible.  
"Sure," I agreed, I wasn't one to leave somebody to listen to teenage drama.  
"Thank you," he said sounding relieved.  
"Anything for you," I said, smiling again.   
"You should smile more."  
I raised my eyebrow at the statement.  
"Why?"   
"Because it's an amazing smile and I think more people need to see it," he explained and I noticed the heat starting to rise in my cheeks. Weird isn't it? I've been dating the guy for a year and he still makes me blush like a school girl.  
"You really think so?" I questioned, looking him in those beautiful eyes.  
"I know so."  
What I did next surprised even me. I leant across and kissed him. I don't know why but I did.  
Of course he kissed back, he just needed a second to register that for once I was the one kissing him in public.  
It was moments like those I treasured. 

When we pulled apart I could see the girl next to Josh staring at us with disgust in her eyes, whereas the guy just looked at his girlfriend and then at us apologetically.  
Josh turned to look at the girl and just rolled his eyes before turning back to me.  
"Some people just can't stand seeing a couple better than themselves." He wasn't quiet when he said that.  
"Excuse me?" She asked, glaring daggers at Josh.  
"I'm just speaking the truth," he said, putting his hands up.  
"Clearly we're better than you because we're normal and not some disgusting freaks," she snapped and before Josh could respond, I found myself opening my mouth.  
"What makes us different? What makes us disgusting? What I think is disgusting is the fact that you have more than one 'special' guy and lying to this poor man that has given you his time and heart, so you can stop this 'I'm better than you' act because sweetie, nobodies really buying it so shut /your/ disgusting mouth before someone else does," I argued, I don't know where my confidence came from but I'm glad it came.  
She shut her mouth for sure and I saw her boyfriend staring at her with hurt. She never objected to the accusation I made, truth is I didn't know if she did have another boyfriend but she just seemed like the type.  
I then noticed everyone looking at me but not in disgust, it was in awe. They clearly thought I was right, well most of them anyway, some however were staring with clear disgust. You can't please everyone right?   
I felt Josh grab my hand and he grinned at me.   
"Nice going there," he said, pride was in his eyes. I'd never seen that before in someone's eyes.  
This trip might not be as bad as I believed it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I swear the next chapter is when the trip actually starts, I just got caught up in the build up apparently!


	4. Tyler's Secret

Patrick's POV:  
How he's feeling: Nervous  
We should've told them but apparently neither Pete or myself could remember something as important as this.  
We were all stood at the campsite, finally able to put all of our bags and equipment down.  
It was a campsite in a place called Nottingham. It was beautiful and green and much more peaceful than America in general.  
"Alright, well I guess we should put the tents up and then decide who's sleeping where, sound good?" Brendon suggested and we nodded and got to work immediately.  
"Pete, we've gotta tell them or they'll kill us," I whispered as we emptied one of the bags with the tent poles inside.  
"Let's just wait till we've finished so nobodies getting distracted from the tents," Pete said as he picked up a piece of paper with the instructions on it. He wasn't one to follow instructions but last time he didn't, he ended up making a bigger mess than we began with.  
"Alright," I sighed.  
"Hey first one to build their tent gets to decide where they're sleeping first!" Ryan yelled out and suddenly everyone kicked themselves into high gear and got to work.  
I looked around and looked at the competition. Ryan, Brendon and Dallon working on one, Sarah, Tyler and Josh on another and then just Pete and I.  
The race was on.

1 hour later:  
Sarah's POV:  
How she's feeling: Curious  
My team finished first and we got the best room in the best tent.  
It was decided that Tyler and Josh would share one blow up mattress and I'd sleep on a single in the same room, Ryan and Brendon in the same tent but the room across from us in another double with Dallon in a single and finally Patrick and Pete in another tent together.  
I was curious for two reasons, one because we had pitched three tents and so far only one and half were filled and two because Tyler was acting weird earlier over his suitcase.  
I'd offered to carry it because he seemed to struggling with some other bags as well but he refused to let me. He was so protective of it, what did he have in it?

Later:  
We were all sat outside with only the light of the moon and the fire we'd put together quickly and I just had to ask about both my curiosities.  
"Hey why did we pitch three tents?" I asked and I saw Patrick, Pete, Ryan and Brendon all start shifting.  
"What aren't you telling us?" I questioned and Patrick sighed before answering.  
"Pete and I invited our friends Andy and Joe at the last minute and forgot to tell you guys, sorry," Patrick explained and then I looked at Brendon and Ryan.  
"And what about you two?"  
"I invited Spencer," Ryan said.  
"And?" I asked, knowing there was obviously another.  
"And Jon," Brendon murmured.  
"Guys you can't just do that without telling us, I know the more the merrier but come on," I said and they all apologized.  
"Never mind, when are they getting here?"  
"Tomorrow since it was a last minute decision," Brendon answered.  
"Joe and Andy will be here tomorrow night," Pete said.  
"Alright then," I said before standing up and stretching.  
"I'm off to bed, goodnight," I explained before turning and I heard Tyler and Josh saying goodnight as well and everyone copied before Brendon put the fire out.  
I walked into my room and opened my suitcase to grab my pajamas and saw Tyler's suitcase. I really shouldn't but I couldn't help myself. I had to know what was so special.  
I heard Tyler and Josh speaking to Brendon so I took the chance and opened Tyler's case and saw nothing unusual until I saw it. Tucked down the side of it was something soft and black. I didn't think men had such soft clothing. I slowly lifted the piece of clothing and saw it.  
It was a beautiful and sleek, plain, black dress.  
Then the tent door was unzipped and I heard somebody enter and I could just hear them stop breathing. It was Tyler.  
"Sarah, I can explain," he said before looking behind him anxiously.  
"You don't need to explain Tyler, there's nothing wrong with it," I said with a soft smile.  
"Yes there is, it's not normal," he said looking behind him again.  
"Wait, does Josh know about this?" I asked.  
"No... or not yet at least, I was going to tell him while we were here but I don't know anymore, can you just put it back before he sees-" he stopped there as I saw Josh come in.  
"He's not seeing what?" He asked and he looked at me holding it.  
Tyler's mouth opened but shut as he couldn't explain.  
"My new dress, I was saving it for when we go out somewhere nice," I quickly said.  
"I was going to surprise... uh Dallon," I lied.  
"Wait do you like Dallon?" He asked.  
"...Yes," I said and I couldn't believe myself, lie after lie.  
"Man, that's gotta be rough considering he already likes someone else," Josh said and I was confused.  
"Wait what?" I questioned.  
"You know, he likes-" he was stopped there as Tyler looked at him and shook his head.  
"Nobody can know, I only told you because I trust you, Dallon doesn't know I told you so let's not tell anybody else ok?" Tyler said and Josh nodded.  
The two then left to let me get changed and I quickly shoved the dress back in Tyler's case and shut it again.  
Everybody's got secrets huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to say thank you because I literally uploaded this all yesterday and already 3 people (you know who you are) have asked for more and it made me happy that I've barely started and I've already received a positive reaction ^^ thank you


	5. More profiles

Updated profiles:  
Name: Spencer Smith  
Age: 18  
Relationship status: Single  
Other facts-  
• Best friends with Ryan  
• Really chill dude  
• One of the few that knows how to handle the group.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Name: Jon Walker  
Age: 19  
Relationship status: Single  
Other facts-  
• Fun dude  
• Easy to get along with   
\--------------------------------------------------  
Name: Andy Hurley  
Age: 19  
Relationship status: crushing  
Other facts-  
• Super sweet  
• He's like a mum  
• Nice but don't get into a fight  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Name: Joe Trohman  
Age: 19  
Relationship status: Single  
Other facts-  
• Doesn't really care   
• pretty fun guy  
• feels super confused


	6. Where to first?

Josh's POV:  
How he's feeling: Tired  
I was awoken by the sound of Brendon screaming. Nothing unusual.  
I could faintly hear Ryan laughing, I guess that either Ryan had woke him up the hard way or Brendon saw something that clearly scared him and not Ryan.  
I decided to use my brain and ignore it. It was clearly too early for me if only they were awake.  
I looked down at Tyler, who was sleeping with his head rested against my chest, and I couldn't help but smile. He looked so peaceful.  
I then looked across to see Sarah still sleeping. I decided that I was going to sleep more since everyone else was.  
However the moment I closed my eyes again, I had to open them again as the tent door was unzipped and in stepped Ryan and Brendon.  
"Come on guys get up, Jon and Spencer are here," Ryan instructed but I didn't move.  
"They're your friends, why should we get up to meet them?" I questioned, trying to be as quiet as possible as Tyler was still asleep. How he was I'll never know.  
"Doesn't the fact that our friends are here tell you that's past sleeping time?" Brendon asked.  
"You can't say anything, you were just woken up minutes ago," Sarah said sleepily as she sat up.  
"I was tired ok? I didn't sleep till late," Brendon muttered and I just sighed as I knew we weren't getting anywhere.  
"Alright fine we'll get up," I said in defeat and they left along with Sarah.  
"Tyler, you've gotta get up," I said, shaking Tyler lightly.  
"I know, I just don't want to move," he said groggily.  
"Look, I'm all for sleeping more but I fear what Ryan's gonna do if we don't, he tips water on Brendon and he's dating him so I'm scared of what he'll do to us."  
He knew I was right and that was why he stayed silent.  
"Alright, if you don't get up now I'll be forced to empty your suitcase on you and then I'll go through your phone and yes I'm that cruel," I said jokingly, I wasn't really going to do it because I knew he'd get up the moment I did.  
"Josh no please don't!" He exclaimed and he shot up.  
"Woah Tyler, I was just kidding," I said as I stood up. He looked... scared?  
"You ok?" I questioned, my voice concerned as I stepped over to him and put my hands on his shoulders.  
There was a brief silence before he pulled on a smile and nodded.  
"Yeah, just a bit jumpy this morning is all," he replied and I moved my hands.  
"Just making sure but Tyler if there's anything bothering you, just tell me ok? I'm always hear to listen."  
"Don't worry about it, I'll tell you it there's anything."  
"Good, now let's get dressed before Ryan comes after us."

Brendon's POV:  
How he's feeling: Ecstatic  
"Brendon chill," Ryan said after I'd just spent the last five minutes rambling constantly.  
We were all ready to go out now that Jon and Spencer were here and Tyler and Josh had finally emerged from their room.  
"Sorry, I'm just excited to spend time with everyone, I think this will help us grow," I explained as he grabbed my hand and we all started walking to our first destination. Sherwood Forest.  
"Grow in what way?" He questioned.  
"Like I think Dallon has come in hopes of achieving something and I'm sure this trip will help him achieve it." Ryan only nodded at this, pulling a face at the comment.  
"Or maybe he'll realize it's pointless and move on completely," he murmured and I looked at him.  
"Do you know something I don't Ryan?" I asked curiously.  
"Brendon the truth is I think Dallon is in-" ha was cut off by Dallon himself.  
"Hey Brendon, Sarah wants to borrow you," he said as he walked beside me.  
"Ok, I'll be back in a minute ok Ryan?" I said as I kissed him quickly on the cheek and let go of his hand and made my way to Sarah.  
Just as planned.  
You see I'd always noticed there was some kind of tension between Ryan and Dallon and I asked Sarah to ask for me today so it would give them some time to talk and bond.  
I wasn't sure what the issue was but I'm sure it could talked out.

Dallon's POV:  
How he's feeling: Afraid for his life  
Ryan and I were left in an awkward silence. I just knew he knew about my stupid feelings.  
"Look Ryan-" however I never got to finish that sentence before Ryan cut me off.  
"No, Dallon I'm not entirely certain what your true feelings for him are but I'm damn sure they're somewhat romantic, now when I first met you I was all for being your friend in fact I was excited because you sounded awesome but then I saw how you looked at him and I knew I couldn't be friends with someone who was in love with my boyfriend," he started and I decided to stay silent until he's finished.  
"Actually scratch that last part, I thought I couldn't be friends with you but maybe we still can if you just accept that it's pointless, I understand how hard it must be and I know how much of an asshole I'm being right now because what I'm asking for is unfair on you but if you were in my situation, you wouldn't want to give him up either would you?" He concluded and all I could do was nod. He was right.  
I'd be acting just like him if I was in his situation and I guess I had to accept that I couldn't be Ryan's friend until these feelings disappeared because it would be awkward.  
"I understand what you mean Ryan but I guess I'll have to settle for not being your friend because I'm sorry but for years I've tried to get over him and I'm afraid I just can't but Brendon is absolutely infatuated with you and I can tell by just the way he looks at you so you shouldn't be concerned about me," I said and he smiled a little at that last part before his face dropped again and he walked ahead without saying a word.  
Even the mere mention of Brendon made him happy and that just showed how much deeper his love was for him.


	7. Sherwood Forest

Patrick's POV:  
How he's feeling: Calm  
It was great getting out and I was feeling at peace with everything. Brendon was right about it being a good thing to go.   
I had my camera ready because I'd be passing up a huge opportunity to take some beautiful photos if I didn't.  
Pete and I were currently ahead of everyone by miles. You wouldn't expect that with us being short.  
"Hey Pete, I was wondering if-" I stopped there as I realized he wasn't even next to me.  
I turned to see him stood staring at something.  
"What're you staring at?" I asked as I walked over to him.  
"Ryan," he said blankly. Ok weird.  
"Is Ryan dying or something?" I questioned as I didn't understand what he could be doing that was so interesting.  
Then Pete's head lifted up.  
"He's...sitting in a tree," he said slightly confused.  
"Why is Ryan in a tree?"   
"I don't know but he looks kinda pissed."  
I sighed before looking up to see that Ryan was actually sitting in a tree, a really high one at that.  
"Ryan!" A voice yelled out. It was Spencer.  
Ryan said something but I couldn't hear and right after that he threw something at Spencer.  
I decided it was time I go see what was happening.  
"Alright what's going on here?" I asked Spencer once I'd reached them.  
"I don't know, I saw him climb the tree so I thought I'd see what was happening and so I told him to get down and he said make me and threw a pebble at me," he explained and I looked up to see a grinning Ryan. He looked just like a kid.  
"Ryan get down," I said and sighed at his immaturity. It's one thing to climb it and not come down but to say 'make me' and throw a rock was just plain childish.  
"Why should I?" He asked as he swung his leg over the large branch so he had a leg on each side.   
"Because you need to."  
"That's not a valid argument so no I won't."  
"Why did you even climb it in the first place?"   
"Because I saw it and thought it'd be fun to do it," he explained before looking off somewhere else.  
"Spencer, where's Brendon? I have a feeling that he's the one who'll be able to get him down," I asked as I looked around and saw Pete was heading over to me.  
"I think he's with Sarah, I'll go get him," he said before turning back to find the rest of the group.

Pete was soon by my side and he'd attempted to climb but Ryan wasn't having it and threw some pebbles at him. I honestly don't know where he got them unless he spent his morning collecting them for this purpose.  
"Ryan I swear when you get down here I'm gonna punch you," Pete threatened but I don't think he realized that he wasn't helping.  
"Hey guys I got him!" I heard Spencer call out from a distance.  
"Good," I said relieved. 

A few hours later:  
Pete's POV:  
How he's feeling: adventurous  
We were all sat at the base of the tree where Ryan was sat with Brendon. Basically Brendon showed up eventually with Ryan's guitar and then climbed the tree with ease and sat beside his boyfriend. They were now oblivious to us and were singing songs together with Ryan playing away. Patrick had taken a few photos because he thought they were both cute and photo worthy.   
I just happen to know for a fact that Patrick is both of those things.  
He's the best thing that ever happened to me.  
"Hey Patrick I'm gonna go walk around the forest, do you want to come with?" I asked as I stood up.  
"Yeah sure," he agreed with that gorgeous smile on his face.  
I extended my hand out for him and he grabbed ahold of it. I pulled him up but kept hold of his hand.   
"Shouldn't we tell them?" He asked as we started walking ahead. Nobody even batted an eyelid.   
"We won't be too long so it'll be fine, what could possibly go wrong Patrick?"   
"You know people who ask that end up getting killed right?"   
"That only happens in movies, besides its the middle of the afternoon and it's pretty sunny out," I reasoned.  
"I was just say- oh my god that's beautiful!" He exclaimed, eyes wide in awe as he stared at something ahead.  
"What is?" I questioned, trying to see what he was looking at.  
"The area of trees over there look gorgeous, I need to take a photo of this."   
I watched as he grabbed the camera that had been hanging at his side and held it up to capture the scene at the right angle.  
I thought his photography obsession was cute. The way his eyes lit up whenever he saw the perfect scenery. I remember asking what he considered to be his greatest photo and he told me he hadn't taken it yet but he had a feeling he'd be taking it soon.  
"So Patrick, why don't we climb our own tree?" I suggested and he looked at me slightly confused.  
"Was that a metaphor or did you mean it literally?" He asked.  
"Literally but it does sound like a metaphor doesn't it?" I said laughing a little and he grinned.  
"Anyway as much as I'd love to climb a tree with you, I think we should head back because we've got the rest of the day with the group planned."  
"Aw, you're no fun."  
"I am plenty of fun Pete but we have friends that are probably looking for us."  
"You sure about that?"  
"I'm positive."

Brendon's POV:   
How he's feeling: happy  
"Hey where's Pete and Patrick?" I asked Ryan as he jumped into my arms because the lazy ass couldn't be bothered to climb the rest of the way down.  
"I dunno, they'll be around," he said with a shrug.  
"Alright anyway, you ok now?" I questioned. He was clearly bothered by something, the man sat in a tree and threw rock at people.  
He smiled and I used one hand to brush his fringe out of his eyes before he kissed me, wrapping his arms around my neck. Unexpected but always appreciated.  
After pulling away he kept the smile.  
"I'm great," he said and put him down shortly after and grabbed his hand, lacing our fingers together.  
"You know I love you right?" I said and he nodded.  
"Yes and I love you too Brendon."  
Maybe it was nothing after all.


	8. Close One

Tyler's POV:  
How he's feeling: cautious   
I was pretty suspicious when Sarah told me she wanted to show me something and gave no details.  
It was our third day in England, yesterday was the forest and today was seeing what this city had to offer store wise.  
Patrick and Pete's friends showed up the night before and they were pretty funny and kind.

I /was/ walking with Josh and Dallon when Sarah spoke to me.   
"I have to show you something," she said before excusing us quickly and dragging me ahead of the group, I turned back and saw Josh was talking to Dallon. So much for getting his help.  
"Sarah where are we going?" I asked as we walked through the town centre.  
"Somewhere I think you'll really like," she said excitedly.  
"I doubt it," I murmured before we stopped.  
"Here it is!" She exclaimed.  
I turned and looked at the store, I can't remember the name but it was a small clothing store and I looked at her. It was a girls clothing store.  
"Sarah as much as I'd love to go in, I can't with everyone here or more importantly with Josh here," I said with a sigh.  
"Come on Tyler, I'm the only girl here so won't you please just come in this one shop with me please?" She begged, putting her hands together and pouting.  
"Ugh fine, I guess I can manage /one/," I said in defeat. I guess it couldn't hurt to just look around.  
"Yay!" She cheered before hugging me and pulling me inside. There were a few people inside but not too many, I could handle that much.

We spent like an hour in there and Sarah had a pile of stuff she'd finally decided to try on.   
"You should pick something out Tyler," she said and I just looked down.  
"I'm good," I said but I was a liar. I'd always wanted to be able to feel comfortable to go out and try anything I thought would look ok without fearing other people's judgement.  
"I know you're lying, look I'll even go find it and I'll cover for you if anybody gets suspicious while you're changing ok?" She suggested and I agreed because I knew she'd never let me say no and because I really did want to deep down.  
"That's the spirit, I'll be one minute."  
She then wandered off and I stood by the changing room door.

She definitely took longer than a minute and she came back with two items of clothing.  
"I went looking for something that I thought I'd be able to see you in and was about your size."  
She had a light pink knitted jumper and a pair of light wash crop trousers.  
"They're really pretty Sarah, thank you," I said gratefully before she told me to go first before anybody saw. She wasn't embarrassed to be seen with me but she knew how I felt and was taking that into account.  
I went inside, closed the door and looked at myself in the mirror first before putting the clothes down.  
I looked ok I guess, I never thought I was stunning but I didn't think I was hideous. Just ok.  
I then pulled off my shoes and skinny jeans to start with. I turned and looked at the crop trousers before smiling a tiny bit.  
I was finally doing it, being myself in a semi public place. Sure nobody was going to see me but I felt strangely proud.  
I pulled them on quickly, good thing Sarah was good at estimating size.  
Next I pulled off my jacket and t-shirt before pulling on the jumper.  
I then looked at myself in the mirror again.  
I looked nice.   
"Can I see?" Sarah asked through the door.  
"Sure," I said before opening the door and Sarah stepped in before closing it behind her. She looked me up and down and smiled.  
"You look stunning Tyler," she said with a genuine smile and I could only nod.  
"I guess I do don't I?"   
"Sarah!" A voice called out. It was Dallon. My heart started to race. If Dallon was here then that meant Josh was here too.  
"Yeah?" She answered casually.   
"You almost finished? The group wants to get lunch," Dallon questioned.  
"Yeah almost."  
"Have you seen Tyler?" Josh called out.  
"Uh he went to the bathroom in the back," Sarah lied quickly.  
"Ok thanks." I heard footsteps leaving. Crap.  
"Wait!" Sarah yelled and the footsteps stopped.  
"Can you do me a favor first you guys? Take all of these back please."  
Sarah then motioned to me to hide behind the door and she opened it after I did and she handed them the clothes before shutting it again.  
"Thanks!" She called before nodding to me it was safe.  
I think that was the fastest change in my life.  
After that I slipped out the door with clothes in hand, leaving Sarah to try on the remaining clothes and before I could register that I should've left them with her, I then bumped into Josh, Dallon beside him.  
He looked at me and then at the clothes and I couldn't think of what to say but he spoke first.  
"Did Sarah ask you to put them back?" He asked.  
That was a close one.  
"Uh yeah," I lied.  
"See I told you, Dallon thought you were in the dressing room with Sarah," Josh said with a grin before Sarah called him over.  
Dallon looked down at me.  
"You're lying aren't you?" He questioned.  
"What?" I asked shocked.  
"There's no back to this store Tyler, I know you were in there and I'm assuming it's not because Sarah needed you." I was taken aback, he knew didn't he?  
"Those are yours aren't they?"   
I could only nod.  
How? It took Dallon two seconds and Josh was clueless. I don't even know why I was bothered that Josh wasn't even suspicious but I was.  
"You won't tell will you?" I whispered, looking at the ground.  
"No don't worry about, you know my secret and now I know yours so we're good."  
"Thank you Dallon."  
"No problem."  
Soon enough we left together. Well Dallon, Josh and I did. Sarah said she had something special to buy before she left that store.  
"Now let's eat, I'm starving," Dallon said and we started to walk after Sarah returned with multiple bags.  
Another day and another person knew.


	9. Hello Stranger

Dallon's POV:  
How he's feeling: thoughtful  
I was sat on a bench in the town. Everybody had gone ahead because I just wanted to think. I couldn't let these stupid feelings control my thoughts. I just didn't know what to do.  
I got so lost in thought that I didn't notice the girl sitting beside me.  
"Good to know I'm not the only one who likes to take time to think every once in awhile," she said looking up at the sky.  
"I don't do it often, I'm just having a problem that I can't seem to solve," I said, turning to look at her.  
She had dark brown hair and nice brown eyes. She seemed nice enough.  
"What kind of problem?" She asked, looking at me.  
"I have a crush on my best friend but he's dating this other guy and they love each other so much and I don't know what to do," I explained with an exasperated sigh.  
"Well I always think it's best to tell them because if you don't then it'll take over you and you'll never feel at peace if you get what I'm saying," she advised after some thought.  
I don't know why but even though Tyler had told me the same thing so many times, this time it really sunk in.  
"You know I've been told that before but this time I've really realized I need to do it and soon."  
"You're welcome troubled stranger," she said jokingly and I smiled.  
"It's Dallon and what's your name oh wise one?"   
"I'm Breezy," she said before holding her hand out to shake and I gladly shook it.  
"Well Breezy it was great talking for like a minute."  
"Same here Dallon, maybe when you've sorted your problem we can hangout sometime?"   
"Oh I don't live here unfortunately, just visiting with friends."  
"Me too, must be fate or something."  
"Well maybe when we both go home we can hangout," I suggested.  
"That sounds like a plan I can get behind."  
"We should probably trade numbers shouldn't we?" I said and she needed.  
"Let me see your phone then and you can have mine."  
"Sure hold on."  
I unlocked it and handed it to her and she typed something into it and I did the same on her phone.  
"There, now you have my number and I have yours." she then stood up before waving goodbye.  
"Bye Dallon, I hope we talk again soon."  
"Goodbye Breezy, thank you again." I then waved her goodbye and she left.  
What an interesting girl, I certainly couldn't wait to see her again.

Sarah's POV:  
How she's feeling: Excited  
"Come on Dallon!" I exclaimed, waving him over as I walked backwards so I could watch him trudge over to me.  
"What now?" He groaned as he finally caught up to me.  
"I require your assistance while I shop today as you and I never do stuff together," I explained.  
This was very true. Dallon was such a good friend but we weren't close like he was with Brendon. Anyone would think he was in love with Brendon with the way he acted around him but that was just silly.   
"Why not ask Jon or Spencer?" He questioned as I looked around for the first destination. I wanted to find a nice store that had cool objects.   
It wasn't for me, I wanted to get my family some gifts because I'm nice like that.  
"Because I see them all the time considering Spencer is Ryan's best friend and he's always with Brendon and if those three are there, then so will Jon and I hangout with Brendon a lot so I know them both quite well."  
There was then a brief silence before I decided to start up an interesting conversation.  
"Got a crush on anybody?" I asked casually and I saw him tense up.  
"Not anybody in particular," he murmured and then I had a thought.  
"I know you do because I know who it is."  
"What?" He looked so nervous.   
"Yeah it was so obvious earlier," I continued as I remembered watching him earlier that day.  
"Who is it then?" He seemed like he was trying to stay calm but failing.  
"That girl you were talking to earlier obviously!" I exclaimed with a grin and he put on a small smile.  
"You got me alright."  
"I knew it!"

Evening:  
Andy's POV:  
How he's feeling: amused   
I couldn't stop laughing at the sight before my eyes. We were in Brendon, Ryan and Dallon's part of the tent and  
I'm not sure how this situation came about but it looked pretty damn hilarious.  
Brendon and Dallon had somehow managed to literally get stuck in a sleeping bag together and they couldn't unzip it because it was a single one and Brendon was squished on top of Dallon and it looked funny.  
Joe was in a fit of laughter before he managed to capture a picture and Sarah was trying to hide her giggles but it wasn't working.  
Ryan came, saw and left. Perhaps it was jealously or he needed a moment to question why he was dating one of those men.  
I looked across at Joe, who was waving the photo over the two and made them watch as he posted it for all his friends to see. 

Have you ever had a friend that meant the world to you but you soon realized you saw them as so much more but you didn't want to ruin what you had by telling them?   
That was my exact predicament. Joe was funny, kind and just overall an amazing person.  
I wanted to tell him so bad but at the same I just couldn't because I thought it would destroy our friendship.  
I guess Pete and Patrick worked out fine but it was obvious they both liked each other. Joe was a mystery when it came to his feelings.

I decided to try and stop thinking about that and focus on how to unzip Dallon and Brendon because I watched Sarah try and fail.  
I crouched down and pulled the zip down and it unfastened just like that. Was I that strong or was Sarah not trying for real because she thought it was too funny to end?  
The amount of relief on Dallon's face was truly astonishing.  
The two stood up and Dallon murmured something inaudible and left awkwardly. Whereas Brendon looked like he was on a mission, a look of determination on his face when he left to most likely find Ryan.

"Alright everybody, I think it's time we go out for once and have some fun!" Sarah exclaimed.  
I looked around and there appeared to be mixed emotions. I wasn't too excited because it probably meant going out drinking and I don't drink at all and because of this, I was probably going to be the one who had to drag everyone out and make sure they all got back safely.  
I wasn't too excited about this.

Patrick's POV:  
How he's feeling: nervous   
I didn't want to partake in this at all. The last time I got stupidly drunk, I did something that only myself and one other knew about.  
I never told Pete about it because I knew he'd be mad and would leave me, I mean sure I was drunk and people do things they don't mean when they're drunk but the fact I remember it so well meant I was in control and willingly did this.  
I kissed another man and I know for a fact they were partially in control of themselves and we swore to never tell. Now it wouldn't have been a problem if they were a stranger but this was a friend of mine.   
A friend that was here with me.


	10. Night Out

Dallon's POV:  
How he's feeling: Still embarrassed  
That was something I wish nobody saw. Why I didn't give him his way I don't know.  
Basically I was attempting to catch some sleep for the night the Sarah had planned for us, which she'd told me about earlier that day, and I was happily sleeping when Brendon said he needed it. I never found out why because I didn't ask but basically I told him to go away and he refused to and in the end he said "I'm not afraid to get in there with you and make you leave." And I never thought he'd actually do it.  
By the time I fully registered he was serious, he was already laying on top of me and managed to trap us inside.  
Our faces were so close and I couldn't handle the situation.  
We realized quickly that we were stuck and soon enough Sarah came looking for Brendon to tell him about her plan and of course she found him but instead of helping she went and told whoever she could find. Andy, Joe and Ryan.  
While Andy and Joe just burst into a fit of laughter along with Sarah, the look on Ryan's face was unreadable. It was probably murder, sadness and confusion all rolled into one. I didn't blame him, wouldn't you feel a little mad that you're partner was that close to somebody you knew liked them and there wasn't an explanation.  
Brendon couldn't see him of course but apparently he knew because the moment we got out, he left without a word to obviously find him.  
I can however say that one good thing came from that time with Brendon. I felt myself becoming less attached in a way. You'd think that'd fuel my feelings but apparently it really kicked in that having him close like that was wrong. I knew it was wrong all along obviously but the part of me that wanted that him couldn't accept that until then.  
I felt a little better about myself. Sure the feelings weren't entirely gone but it was a start.

I soon returned to the tent and remembered that Sarah said to wear something semi formal.  
I changed into some new jeans and found my dress shirt and grey blazer and pulled them on and was ready to go.  
I left thinking that night was going to be fun, man was I wrong.

Brendon's POV:  
How he's feeling: Worried  
Where did he go?  
I never saw Ryan when I got stuck with Dallon but I just knew he saw.  
I probably would've acted the same way if I'm honest. Nobody wants to see the one they love so close to somebody else.  
The only reason I wanted the sleeping bag was because Pete wanted it for some reason but he was busy doing something else so he asked me to get it. 

Nobody seemed to know where he went. I asked Patrick but he seemed to be deep in thought and never gave me a straight answer. I then asked Tyler but he shooed me out of his side of the tent while closing his suitcase at lightning speed.

Eventually I'd asked everyone but nobody had an idea as to where he'd gone. I thought of places he could be but none came to mind. This was an unknown place to everyone so he couldn't be far.  
Then it hit me. The tree.  
He seemed rather fond of it when I sat with him.  
So I ran as fast as my legs would allow me to and reached the tree in minutes and there he was.  
"Ryan!" I called as I stood at the bottom of the tree.  
He looked down at me and wore that beautiful smile of his.  
"Come here!" He yelled down.  
I climbed the tree once again and sat beside him.  
"Why are you here again? If it's about earlier with Dallon th-" I started but he cut me off.  
"It's not that I swear, I just felt like coming out here because I wanted to try and get inside Dallon's head," he explained.  
"Uh any reason?" I asked, extremely confused.  
"Because Dallon's hiding something from you and I wanted to see if I could imagine what goes through his head when he sees you, it must be torture."  
"What's he not telling me?" I questioned further. Was Dallon really hiding something from me? Why would it be torture to see me?  
"Ok I know he should be the one to tell you this but you've got to know so ok, Dallon is-" he was then cut off.  
"Guys we're heading out now so get your asses down here!" Sarah yelled up at us.  
"One minute!" I yelled back.  
"Brendon we are leaving now so please can you get the hell out of that tree?!"  
"Fine!" She nodded as if she'd just won some massive argument.  
"I guess you'll have to wait for Dallon to tell you," Ryan said before he began his descent.  
"I guess I will," I murmured before following shortly after him.  
Maybe I'd find out one day.

A few hours later:  
Pete's POV:  
How he's feeling: A little tipsy  
We were in the second bar for the night. Brendon was fucking hammered with Joe, Tyler and Josh had disappeared, Ryan and Andy were sober because some of us needed to make sure we made it back safely, Sarah was quite drunk herself and was rambling to Dallon and Dallon himself was drunk enough to stand it.  
"Hey Trick, you alright there?" I asked, attempting to put my hand on his shoulder but apparently I'd lost the ability to aim and completely missed.  
"Uh yeah, I'm fine," he said, clearly trying his not to look at me.  
Now if I was sober I would've addressed this but apparently drunk me is too stupid to do that.  
"Alright then," I said before beginning a whole new conversation. God was I stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to involve a bit of drama and some special guests!  
> The chapter has been written but I'm not uploading it till tomorrow so sit tight and I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^


	11. I've gotta tell you something

Patrick's POV:  
How he's feeling: Conflicted   
Should I tell him?   
I really should but I know he'll flip out and leave me.  
"I'm just gonna go to the bathroom, I'll be right back so don't get into any trouble," I said to Pete before standing up.  
"I'll try my best," Pete said before I walked inside the men's room.   
I went there to think alone for some reason but I was greeted with something else.  
Two guys about my age, maybe a bit older, were being rather intimate with each other.   
What I mean by that is that one of them was literally seconds away from yanking the others boxers down.  
I really didn't know what to do so I ended up just standing there and thankfully the one stood up saw me. The red on his face almost matched the shade of his bright red hair.   
"Oh shit, Frank stop," he said urgently and the other one, who was apparently Frank, stood up as quick as possible without falling over.   
They obviously had some alcohol in their systems.  
"Uh sorry about that man," Frank said before the red head yanked his own jeans up.  
"It's fine, I guess I shouldn't have assumed the bathroom was a good place to think alone," I said awkwardly.  
I don't know which of the two was more embarrassed but they were both bright red in the face.   
"You must need some quiet desperately if you came to the bathroom to think alone," the red head said, thankfully changing the subject.  
"Um yeah, there's something I need to tell my boyfriend but I don't know how to," I said and they shared curious looks.  
"If you don't mind us asking but what happened?" Frank asked.  
"Could I know your names first before I do?" I asked.  
"Oh sure, I'm Gerard Way and this is my boyfriend of two years, Frank Iero," Gerard introduced himself, gesturing to himself and then Frank.  
"I'm Patrick Stump, it's nice to meet you I guess."  
"Same here," Frank said and I saw they were just dying to know the story so I decided to finally say.  
"Ok, well basically my boyfriend Pete had a party a couple of months ago and all our friends came and even some people we didn't know," I began.  
"And basically I ended up a little drunk, not really drunk but enough to sway me away from common sense, and one of friends there had just had an argument with his own boyfriend and he was upset and a little drunk and one thing led to another and we-" I was then cut off by both Gerard and Frank at the same time.  
"You fucked?!" They exclaimed in sync.  
"No! We just kissed!" I exclaimed.  
"Anyway, I'm worse off than the other guy because he was upset and drunk and people do that when they're upset and have alcohol at their disposal but I had no reason to kiss him, I just did," I finished and I watched the two look at each other thoughtfully before turning back to me.  
"That's pretty bad," Frank said and I felt like hitting my head against something. Why did I think I'd get decent advice from two drunk strangers?  
"Yeah I know that," I said and then Gerard shook his head.  
"Ignore him, he's drunker than I am and my advice is that you should tell him soon because the longer you leave it, the more it'll hurt him because it's been awhile already so I think he deserves to know now and if he really loves you then he'll forgive you in time," Gerard said and I guess that's all I needed to hear, I needed somebody to tell me to do it other than myself.  
"You're right, I'm gonna tell him now and get it over with so thank you Gerard and Frank," I said before turning around.  
"Hey, are you here on summer vacation?" Gerard asked, stopping me in my tracks.  
"Uh yeah, why?" I asked, turning a little to look at him.  
"We're doing that too, are you staying at the campsite like five minutes away?"   
"Yeah we are."  
"Same here, crazy world huh? Well maybe we'll run into you again," Frank said before I said goodbye quickly and left the bathroom.  
How long they hung back in there was a unknown to me because my mind was set on Pete.

I made my way back to Pete and I tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up at me and grinned.  
"You were in there for awhile, I was about to come find you," he said jokingly before I smiled quickly and decided to get on with it.  
"Ok Pete, there's something I've gotta tell you."  
"Ok, good ahead Patrick," he said and I almost backed out but I remembered Gerard's words and I went through with it.  
"Remember that party you had a couple months back?"   
"Yeah, why?"  
"Well I got a little drunk that night as you may recall and remember how Tyler was really upset about that argument he had with Josh?"   
"Yeah..."  
"Well he got a little drunk too because of this and I know he only did because he was really upset and anyway, basically Tyler kissed me and for some stupid reason I didn't stop him and I'm so so sorry Pete," I finished and the shouting I had expected to come, never came.  
He just looked at me with mixed emotions before settling on a hurt look and I swear there was even tears in his eyes. He just shook his head before standing up.  
"I can't believe this," Was all he said before leaving the bar.  
I didn't go after him because he had every right to leave, I had completely shattered the trust he had for me.   
I just looked at the ground, feeling my own tears start to form in my eyes.  
I then felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Gerard and Frank stood in front of me with looks of sympathy on their faces.  
"We were just about to head back, do you want to come sit with us for a bit?" Gerard offered and I found myself agreeing.  
"Cool, I should tell you though that my brother and our friend is with us too," Gerard said before he removed his hand and linked it with Frank's.  
"Let's go then," Frank said before they started walking to the door and I looked at my friends before following.  
That really could've gone better.

Tyler's POV:  
How he's feeling: Stressed  
"This is so annoying," I said before running a hand through my hair.  
Josh and I had found one of those claw machines outside the bar and we decided that we wanted to win something but apparently that was impossible.  
"How is this for kids?" Josh asked, just as frustrated as myself.  
"I don't know but the inventor is a sick person," I said before turning to look at the door to the bar when I heard it open.  
I saw Patrick leave with two strangers but when I gave him a questioning look, he just shook his head and I took that as a 'it's fine' sign.  
I began to wonder if this had something to do with Pete as we'd seen him leave minutes before Patrick and he didn't seem happy, he even gave me a death glare before walking off.  
I had no idea what had happened but then it clicked. The kiss.  
It was the only thing that made sense. It had been eating at Patrick while I was too stressed about my secret.   
I remember fighting with Josh but I can't remember what it was about and I don't know why I got so upset if it's not even a fight I remember. It was probably because I hate fighting with him in general, it was a rare event.  
"Josh I need to tell you something," I said abruptly.  
"Uh sure, go ahead," he said with a questioning look on his face.  
"Remember when we had that fight a couple months ago and I left and went to Pete's? Well I got a little drunk and I was upset and I was venting to Patrick and I kinda ended up kissing him," I said as quick as I could managed before waiting for a loud response.  
"I know," he said calmly and I couldn't believe it.  
"What? How?" I asked, completely dumbstruck. How did he know and why hadn't he said anything?  
"Brendon saw you two and told me the next day," he explained and I was speechless for a second.  
"You're not mad or upset?"  
"Nope, you were really upset that night and that mixed with drinking was bound to lead to something."  
"I thought you'd hate me and leave me," I said quietly.  
"I'd never hate you Tyler, I love you so much and I'd definitely never leave you over something as stupid as a drunk kiss," he said and for some reason I decided that this was the perfect moment to tell him.   
The moment just felt right.  
"Can I tell you something else?" I asked and he just nodded.  
"You see the thing is Josh, I'm not like most guys because I like to wear girls clothes too," I said and it was so easy. Why I hadn't said before was beyond me?  
I watched his face go from surprised to just him plastering that dorky smile of his on his face.   
"I can't believe I never noticed, man I'm so stupid sometimes," he said.  
He really didn't care after all.  
"You don't hate me now?"   
"Never, there's nothing wrong with it Tyler ok? I know you probably feel like there is but there isn't, it's normal and I still love you because you're stlll the same Tyler I fell for and what you wear doesn't change that." He then pulled me in for a hug and I wrapped my arms around him as well before leaning back a little and kissing him.  
It felt so good to tell him and knowing he wasn't bothered by this meant the world to me. I'd really picked the best guy hadn't I?  
I just really hoped that Pete and Patrick would be ok.


	12. Where are they?

Andy's POV:  
How he's feeling: Concerned  
I remember waking up expecting to find my friends all complaining about their hangovers, except that never happened.  
They were all stood together looking worried.  
I walked over to them after getting dressed.  
"What's going on?" I asked them all and I noticed Tyler was looking rather guilty.  
"Patrick and Pete are missing," Tyler murmured.  
"Alright well it's a new place so surely they can't be far, where did you last see them?" I questioned.  
"Tyler and I saw them leave last night, Pete was on his own and looked a bit annoyed and Patrick left with these two strangers," Josh explained.  
"Right and do we know why?"  
Everyone looked at Tyler.  
"We think they had a fight over the fact that Tyler kissed Patrick at Pete's party a few months ago when they were both a little drunk," Brendon said and I just nodded.  
"Right, well how about we split up and go look for them instead of just standing around looking worried?" I suggested and everyone nodded.  
"Ok then, Ryan, Brendon, Spencer and Jon can go look around the town, Sarah and Dallon can go look in the woods and Tyler and Josh can help Joe and I ask around the campsite," I said and nobody argued.  
Sometimes those guys needed someone to tell them what to do or they'd take twice as long. 

Tyler and Josh decided to split off on their own to help speed up the process and Joe and l went round asking people at the campsite.  
"You know, I remember Patrick and Pete telling us this vacation was going to help us relax and so far I don't believe them," Joe said jokingly and I laughed a little. He knew how to lighten the mood that was for sure.  
"Yeah, I'm not convinced either," I said before I saw two guys sat outside their tent, one with blonde hair and the other with curly black hair.  
"Lets ask these guys," I said before we walked over to them.  
"Hey could you guys help us out for a second?" I asked once we'd reached them.  
"Uh sure, what do you need help with?" The black haired one asked.  
"Thank you... what are your names?" I asked quickly.  
"I'm Ray Toro and this is Mikey Way," The black haired one introduced themselves and Joe and I froze up for a second. We'd heard Mikey's name all too much in the past but we never knew the face.  
"Uh our friend had an argument with his boyfriend last night and now they're both missing," I explained and they looked at each other before looking back at us.  
"Did one of them leave with some guy?" Mikey asked.  
"Yeah, how'd you know?" Joe said and they both sighed before the blonde stood up and went inside the tent. There was a brief moment of silence.  
"Gerard what did I say?!" I heard Mikey yell before there was talking heard and some rustling and Mikey returned, dragging out the two strangers we saw Patrick leave with.  
"These two brought a guy back with them but they never said his friends were unaware," Ray said.  
"He said it was fine!" The redhead exclaimed, pulling away from Mikey's grip.  
"Yeah, don't blame us for Patrick's words," The other said, also pulling away from Mikey.  
"It's fine but where's Patrick now?" Joe asked.  
"He left this morning, we can help look if you want? He said he needed to find Pete so if we find Pete then we'll find Patrick," the redhead said and I saw Mikey's face turn sour.  
"I'm not helping," Mikey stated and the redhead looked at him questioningly.  
"Gerard you idiot, you brought back Patrick Stump! The guy that Pete left me for!" Mikey exclaimed and Gerard's face went into full shock.  
"Are you sure? How come you didn't tell me yesterday?"  
"I never saw him last night and you didn't even tell me his name," Mikey argued.  
"I'm sorry Mikey, I didn't know," Gerard said a bit quieter now.  
Mikey just shook his head before walking away.  
"Frank, could you and Ray go help these guys look for Pete and Patrick while I talk to Mikey?" Gerard asked and Frank nodded before Gerard took off after Mikey.  
I didn't know the full story of Pete and Mikey but it must have been pretty awful.

Dallon's POV:  
How he's feeling: Confident  
I was ready to do this.  
I felt 100% confident and I was prepared to accept any outcome, well I hoped I was ready anyway.  
I'd told Sarah I needed to do something and went to find Brendon before deciding to text him to ask him to meet me by that tree he and Ryan kept sitting in.  
He arrived shortly after and looked at me expectantly.  
"Brendon there's something important I need to tell you."


	13. Confession

Brendon's POV:  
How he's feeling: Annoyed  
"What's so important that I had to come here? Y'know I feel like I'm the one guy here who doesn't know something," I said in annoyance.  
I was a little angry at Dallon because he was apparently hiding something important from me and I thought best friends didn't keep important things from each other.  
"Brendon, you're not the only one ok? Tyler and Ryan are the only ones who know about this thing but now I'm ready to tell you ok?" Dallon explained and I nodded.  
"Well Brendon did a long time now I've had a huge crush on you," Dallon said and I froze.  
How long had he hid this?  
This was pretty important and I was left speechless for a second.  
"Why didn't you say sooner?" I questioned and he sighed.  
"I couldn't find the confidence to do it and I didn't want to screw it up and ruin your relationship with Ryan because knowing me I'd have told you somewhere not as private and then somebody would hear and then Ryan would take it the wrong way and then I'd have officially screwed it all up."  
"I feel like such a dick, I can't believe I never noticed," I said, shaking my head slightly.  
"Well I wasn't too obvious considering only two out of all of us knew so I'm not annoyed or anything... I just wanted to get it off my chest because I know you're seriously in love with Ryan and he with you so don't think you're being a jerk when we leave."  
Dallon was too good for me sometimes, I mean a best friend who had a crush on you for awhile but never said because they were concerned about you and your partner's feelings more than their own? That's a friend you don't want to lose, no matter the outcome.  
"Thank you for telling me Dallon I couldn't have had a better guy to have a crush on me than you," I said and he smiled.  
"Well then, I guess we should get back to the others so we can look for Pete and Patrick," he said and I nodded.  
"I guess so, man I hope they're ok."  
"I get where Pete was coming from and he had every right to be a little angry considering Patrick hid it for so long but just up and disappearing like that is uncalled for."  
Dallon and I then started to walk through the forest and back to the others.  
"Yeah I mean he should understand that Patrick isn't that good at confronting people, especially about things like this but maybe they're being like this because they usually get each other and don't argue often," I said and Dallon nodded.  
"Well either way we've still gotta find them."  
"That we do need to do."

Soon enough we caught up to everyone and I regrouped with Jon, Spencer and Ryan again.  
"Where'd you disappear off to?" Jon asked.  
"Dallon had to tell me something private was all," I explained and I saw Jon and Spencer shrug before starting up a conversation with each other. I then turned to face Ryan.  
"Was it the crush thing?" He asked and I nodded.  
"How'd it go?" He questioned.  
"He confessed and I said that I was a dick for not noticing sooner."  
"You couldn't have known Brendon, I barely had an idea but that's because I'm quieter than you so I notice more things."  
"What're you trying to say their Ryan?" I asked jokingly.  
"That you're too loud," he replied with his own smile.  
"I'm offended," I said, putting my hand to my heart in a fake hurt motion. He laughed and I grinned at this, his laugh was beautiful.  
"So everything's good?" He asked after he'd stopped laughing.  
"Everything's good."  
I then grabbed his hand and we walked.  
At least one good thing had come out of somebody's secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's only short after a long wait but I just wanted the confession to have its own chapter so the next could focus on Patrick and Pete so that's going to be written soon so just hang tight


	14. Please Take Me Back

Mikey's POV:  
How he's feeling: Miserable  
I was annoyed at both my brother but also at myself. While yes he was the one who brought back a random guy without any hesitation but then again I may have overreacted.   
It was too late to go back now, Gerard had been chasing me for about ten minutes and I don't know how he didn't catch up considering I was walking, walking fast, but still walking.  
"Mikey please wait up! I'm fucking tired!" Gerard exclaimed breathlessly.  
I sighed before coming to a halt and turning to look at Gerard, who had a look of pure relief on his face.  
"Yes?" I asked as if I didn't know what he was going to say.  
"Mikey can you just come back with me and then we can talk this out since you're clearly still mad at Pete?" Gerard asked.  
"I'm not mad at Pete," I argued but I was a liar obviously.  
"Yes you are and you know it so don't try telling me otherwise ok? I'm your brother and I know everything about you." He was right.  
"Ok so maybe I am but why should I help find him and his new boyfriend? It's not like he's gonna get himself killed or anything," I questioned and Gerard sighed.  
"Because Pete Wentz doesn't think straight when he's upset and you know that so let's just pretend we're good friends and go help them out ok Mikey?"   
"Fine," I said and he smiled at this before starting to walk again.  
"Let's find us a small man!" He exclaimed and I couldn't help but smile slightly at this, my brother always had a way of making the worst situations seem good.

Patrick's POV:  
How he's feeling: Relieved  
There he was.   
I'd finally found him.  
"Pete!" I called out as I saw him walking ahead before he stopped at the sound of his name.  
He turned and looked at me dead in the eye and I could see his eyes were red, clearly I wasn't the only one who had shed a few tears.  
"Yeah?" He asked as if nothing was wrong.  
"Can we please talk? I know I'm probably the last guy you want to see right now but I need to talk to you," I said as I walked over to him.  
"...I guess." I sighed in relief, I had one shot to fix this mess that I'd created.  
"Ok well I need you to know that I love you Pete so so much, I don't even know if I'd even be happy or even alive without you," I began and he looked at me with a flicker of life in his eyes.  
"And I could barely stand being away from you even though it hasn't even been twenty four hours and I just want to say that I'm sorry and that I'd do anything to get you back ok? So please take me back," I said and I saw Pete smile slightly.  
"Patrick I'm sorry too, I'm the fucking idiot who stormed out like a kid so don't apologize for something as stupid as a drunk kiss and by the way, I know I wouldn't be alive without you so Patrick I take you back even though it should be the other way round," Pete said before grinning and pulling me into a hug.  
"I guess we're both a little to blame for acting so stupidly huh?" I said jokingly and Pete laughed.  
"I guess we are."  
There was a long but comfortable silence between us.  
"...We should probably get back," I said and he nodded.  
"Yeah." We then pulled apart before sharing a quick kiss and then linking hands.  
"Now how do we get back?" Pete questioned and I looked at him.  
"You can't remember?" I asked in surprise.  
"Not exactly, I was hoping you would if I'm honest," He said and I sighed.  
"You're lucky I can remember Pete," I said before heading back the way I came.  
He wasn't always the brightest guy but his devotion and love made up for it definitely.


	15. Patched up

Pete's POV:  
How he's feeling: Happy  
"Is that everything?" I asked as Patrick shut the suitcase.  
"Yep, we are ready to go," He said, zipping it shut.  
"Good, it's probably best we get out of here as soon as possible," I said as he stood up.  
"How come?"  
"It's early so that means Brendon isn't functioning fully and that means we won't have him talking our ears off on the way back to the airport," I explained and Patrick laughed.  
"Yeah I think it's good Ryan has the patience to bare because I don't anybody else does," He said jokingly and I grinned.  
"That's very true, now I think we should start taking this tent down."  
"That's a good idea," He said before picking up our bags so we could begin the process.  
"Hey I just need to go speak to somebody quickly ok? I'll be back soon," I said and Patrick nodded as I made my way across the campsite to the tent I was looking for.  
"Mikey!" I called out at the sight of my old boyfriend.  
He looked at me before saying something to Gerard and walking over to me.  
"Uh hey Pete," he said awkwardly, looking down at his boots.  
"You don't need to be nervous Mikey, it's just me," I said. I put my hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off.  
"What do you want?" He asked, finally raising his head.  
"I just wanted to talk, I realize what I did was a total dick move ok? Leaving you in the heat of our relationship for somebody else but you've gotta understand I couldn't bare the thought of you being with me while my feelings for Patrick grew everyday and my feelings for you started to disappear," I explained and he was silent for a moment.  
"Are you happy?" He asked and I didn't know in what way he meant that.  
"What?"  
"Are you happy with yourself now? You were never happy with yourself and you never believed me when I said you were perfect, so does Patrick make you feel happier with yourself?"  
"I am, Patrick had issues too but we helped each other with the help of our friends too," I said and he nodded.  
"I guess I was just jealous and never got over it but I guess all I needed was to talk to you...so I guess goodbye Pete," he said and I nodded.  
"Goodbye Mikey, I know there's somebody out there for you so don't lose hope," I said before pulling him in for a hug.  
"I'll see you around alright?" I said before letting go.  
"See you around."  
I waved as I walked away before heading back to the group.  
It felt good to clear everything up.

Dallon's POV:  
How he's feeling: Nervous  
So after a couple of weeks of Nottingham, it was finally time to head back home.  
After I confessed to Brendon I thought I'd be in a kind of rut but man was I wrong. I felt like a huge weight had been taken off of my shoulders and I felt more like my old self.  
I met up with that girl Breezy a few times...six to be exact.  
I learned she lived in the same town as me but she was taking a gap year at the moment was going back after the summer and she loved a lot of the things I loved.  
She was just so amazing and funny and beautiful and I could go on but I'd rather not take up your time. So to put it shortly, she made me feel overjoyed at the mere sight of her. Breezy was that amazing.

Now I was faced with my next challenge. Not seeing for a little while until she came back.  
I wanted Breezy to be my girlfriend so badly. I know that by saying that it makes my crush on Brendon seem like it was nothing but Breezy was apparently that stunning that she could erase anybody from your mind.  
I was planning on asking her before we left because I needed to know desperately if she felt the same.

So there I was, walking to the bench where we first met. I'd asked her to meet me there and thankfully she agreed.  
"So what did you need to see me about?" She asked as she gave me that gorgeous smile that caused me to smile back instantly.  
"Well as you're aware I'm going back today so that means it's gonna be a long time before we meet again," I began and she nodded.  
"It's only gonna be another week Dallon but go on," she said quickly before I continued.  
"I just wanted to say that you're the most amazing girl I've ever had the pleasure of meeting and I think you're funny, really intelligent, absolutely stunning and just a great person ok? And I wanted to know if you'd be my girlfriend?" I confessed and she looked taken aback slightly before smiling again and grabbing my hand and smiling.  
"I'd love to be your girlfriend Dallon Weekes but the question is will you kiss me before you go?" She asked and I felt like the worlds luckiest man before kissing her.  
I couldn't wait to see her again.

Tyler's POV:  
How he's feeling: Ready to go home  
That vacation was probably the most emotional trip a group of students could experience. I mean there was heartbreak, confessions, arguments and reunion.  
Dallon had himself a new girlfriend, Pete and Patrick were happy again, I felt happier, Sarah bought a lot of clothes, Andy and Joe seemed closer so maybe happened and Brendon was being super clingy to Ryan ever since Dallon confessed and Jon and Spencer seemed a lot happier than when I first met them.

I was just ready to go home and be myself now that Josh knew, I only ever cared what Josh thought so if everyone else is good then I'm sure everything will turn out just fine.  
"You ready Tyler?" Josh asked me as the group started to walk to our taxis.  
"Yeah, let's go," I said with a smile before Josh grabbed my hand and we started to walk  
"As much as I think this place is beautiful, I think I like home better," I said and Josh nodded.  
"Definitely."  
Everything had been patched up.

Brendon's POV:  
How he's feeling: Clingy  
After everything with Dallon, I felt this urge to assure Ryan that he was the only one for me. He kept saying it was fine and he knew that but I still felt the need to hug him all the time.  
"Brendon seriously, I've told you so many times that it's fine ok?" Ryan said after I'd hugged him for the tenth time that afternoon.  
We were in the taxi with Patrick, Pete and Sarah at the time.  
"I know but I just feel like hugging right now but if you don't like it I'll just have to hug Sarah I mean the poor girl is all alone," I said and Sarah laughed.  
"I'm not alone, I have my beautiful clothes to keep me company," Sarah said jokingly.  
Patrick and Pete were asleep with their against each other's.  
"I'm not saying you should stop, I'm just saying you don't need to do it every second," he explained and I smiled. I knew he liked it.  
"Then I'll do it every two seconds," I said and he looked at me.  
"You're asking for me to shove you out aren't you?"  
One thing that you shouldn't do is piss off Ryan because he usually carries out his threats.  
"You know you wouldn't do it really," I said and he sighed.  
"Yeah...but I would shove you out if weren't moving," he said with a laugh and I frowned.  
"You're a cruel man Ryan Ross but I do love you nether the less."  
"And I love you too...even if you're really fucking annoying at times," he said and I sat up before kissing him.  
"Really guys?" Sarah asked and I pulled away and smirked at her.  
"Yes," I replied before kissing Ryan again. I loved how Ryan never objected to kissing me, even in situations like that.  
I then looked out the window after pulling away again. I could see the airport from here.  
It was time to head home again. That was a summer vacation I'd never forget and would likely tell to people in the future. 

Next year would be even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end unfortunately but I do hope you enjoyed reading it even if I did take a long time to update sometimes.
> 
> I've already got an idea for a new multi band fic so hopefully I'll get organized and actually write it but anyway, thank you so much for reading and leaving your comments and likes and I guess goodbye unless you stumble across anything else I've written (like 2 other things so not likely).  
> Also I've thought about writing a sequel but a new location and set in their adult years so if you're interested just leave a comment and I'll get right on it.


End file.
